


To Love a Sinner

by delenasus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864 AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Elena and Katherine are twins, F/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenasus/pseuds/delenasus
Summary: Elena Petrova had spent three hundred years running away. Living a life she never asked for, thanks to her twin sister Katerina. But in the year 1864, when Elena meets the Salvatore brothers, she knows it's the perfect time for her revenge to take place. (Very OOC Elena and Katherine).





	To Love a Sinner

Coming soon!


End file.
